Stress Less
by Twisted-Web-Tales
Summary: I'm a Doctor, I have a PHD! When your dream job on the Overwatch base turnes dark quickly and you find yourself the plaything of all the stressed out members you were hired to treat! Male OC x Most Male Characters. Requested by a friend, she wanted to know how each character would "make love" to a naive young doctor character.
1. Chapter 1

I walked backwards until my back hit the smooth medical bay wall, my breath hitching in my throat as he effortlessly cleared the distance and closed the space between us with easy stride; our chests touching. His was bare and slick with oil and my lips quivered as he leant down to my height and kissed them hungrily, his strong robotic arm holding me impossibly close as I squirmed awkwardly.

"Again?" I breathed, cheeks red as he pulled back and smirked down at me. "I'm a Dr, this isn't what I signed up for...I did it once but I don't want to do this for everyone-ahh!"

He hushed me effectively as his free hand found my trousers and began to pull down at my belt. He kissed me once more, this time running a tongue down my neck slowly, his chin bristles all too apparent and making my legs weak. He chucked low in my ear.

"Darlin' you're a glorified plaything... Now get on that massage table and let me relieve some stress..."

...

Before we get started, I'm going to try to make this clear, I'm not a slut... I swear.

Far from it in fact, I had my first kiss when I was 12 with my neighbour at my birthday party and my second when I was 20 on a drunken dare in collage. I don't even remember them!

You see, I went to medical school for 6 years and in that time I think I had sex 2 times...and that's being very generous to my case. If anything I'm naive to this kind of thing. Let's not even get started on the fact I've never been in a real relationship before, never had a girlfriend or boyfriend...heck I'm not even sure which side of the fence I sit on regarding gender preference, if I have any at all! I'm not a bad looking guy by far, in fact, I personally think I'm quiet handsome. I'm 5.8 and in fantastic shape due to the military, I have perfectly smooth clear skin... my hair is as soft and brown as my eyes. My face is symmetrical, I'm clean shaven...I'm a nice, friendly guy, the kind you'd be happy to take home to your parents! Trust me, I don't mean to sound like I'm writing out a dating profile or anything. I'm not being cocky or vain but there's really nothing wrong with me, no webbed feet or roaring temper...I'm just...busy.

I'm a 25 year old man and I am a fully qualified military Doctor with a masters in physiotherapy and a PHD in psychology... so yeah, I've been busy...

Yet I still thought I was far too under qualified, almost not worthy when I received a letter from Dr. Angela Ziegler herself offering me a position to work under her on the old Overwatch base. I didn't think twice, I left my current military post to join these vigilantly wold savers straight away, who wouldn't?

When your childhood heroes call for your help, those same heroes who ended a war and inspired you to go to medical school in the first place, when they call you run at that kind of chance...

A chance to be part of something bigger then yourself, a chance to help rebuild after the Omnic Crisis and bring joy to the world once more, even if that meant doing it in the blind eye of the government.

So I joined.

I guess that was when everything slowly started to fall apart around me because trust me, I am the last person who should be in this kind of situation. I don't even know how to get into this situation on my own...

...

"Good afternoon Dr. Ziegler, I've got those files you requested." I greet her with a smile as I enter, her back is to me as she stares out of her medical bay widow at the gym below, I continue forward around the shiny medical equipment and place the stack of papers on her desk before shoving my hands into my lab coat and joining her at the large clear glass. She was watching Mccree, Soldier 76 and Reinhardt work out, monitoring their body movements from a distance after their recent mission. I joined her and she turned to smile at me.

"Ah, thank you- you have been such a large help Dr. Winters." She grasped my shoulder affectionately and turned to head back to her desk and begin inspecting the newly acquired papers.

"It was no problem at all, I think everyone on base has signed them." I confirm, turning back to the window and watching. I had only been working for Dr. Ziegler for a few weeks now, but it was so easy to pick up her habits when you enjoy what you do- and the company you work for. I hadn't really met everyone yet or really had a chance to shine, but I was happy and it was only early on, I'm sure I'll find my feet soon.

"Excellent, this will certainly go a long way in helping out the Overwatch. I'm just sorry you had to wait so long, you know soldiers and their knack for paperwork." She joked and I frowned, spinning to face curiously.

"Me?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course, I didn't hire you to be my assistant Scott. Your history records regarding mental and physical treatments regarding stress on military personnel are incredible, I have a use for you." She explained and I feel my ears go pink at the compliment.

"Thank you ma'am, but it's nothing special. All diagrams, timetables and remedial appointments cycled through personnel according to their level of need." I shrug, walking over to her desk to join her.

"You have a gift, I would like to be selfish and use it." She circles her desk and hands me back the stack of filled papers. "This Overwatch is not like the last, we are few and we are more vulnerable then ever. We are old and I want to make sure no one is left hurt because of that."

I inspect the papers, they are all signed documents of agreement for stress and psychological treatments administered by one Dr. S Winters. Me.

"You will start straight away, I've had the second medical bay cleaned and refitted for your needs." She continued with a smile. "I want these soldiers in perfect fighting shape, mentally and physically. Anything they need, want or request- I want it fulfilled 100%. This is an uncertain time for us all but I know you will adhere to the task with vigorous determination." She patted me on the shoulder and returned to her window.

I swallowed, my hands holding the papers a bit more tightly. I smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Ziegler, I won't let you down!"

Little did I know I would be getting in over my head in the biggest way possible.

...

I'm going to hopefully make my way through most of the characters excluding the ones in cannon relationships. (Maybe)


	2. Jesse McCree

Jesse McCree

It all started innocently enough really. Every active and willing Overwatch member would come in on their scheduled appointment times each week and I would do everything in my power to help them express themselves and open up. Easy. Whether it was through physical exercises, remedial massage, taking part in their favourite hobbies or even just sitting together and talking about what bothered them. I felt like it was working, I was making their lives perhaps a little less stressful and receiving their respect as a newcomer in return.

I was so wrong.

The ladies where a delight, truly.

Ana loved to sit and chat over a cup of perfectly brewed tea, she would tell me tales of her life, her daughter, her family and dreams outside of war and battle. It made me smile when she smiled.

Tracer loved to see me suffer, often challenging me to strenuous cardio workouts that had me wheezing (I'm a fit, muscular young man but damn!) and following it up with a deep muscle relaxing massage and joyful conversation.

Actually, massages seemed to be the most popular and common amongst my patients. A couple of weeks of physical therapy and massages had greatly improved the bodies and minds of everyone on the base (especially after harder missions); so it came as a shock when I found myself pinned to the sterile white medical bay wall, crying out for release...

Jesse McCree had been my patient for 3 weeks now, that's 3x 1 hour sessions all up. We did not interact off base, or on base outside of treatment. Which means I've only known this man 3 hours. Not enough time to learn all of someone's hobbies let alone jump into the sack, especially for someone like myself. It first happened when the cowboy had come into my office for his 4th appointment looking frazzled and tense, he requested a massage, so of course I was more then happy to oblige; I had done this task a few times today already. He shed his clothing eagerly, shamelessly removing his shirt and poncho while I buzzed around him to set up, averting my gaze politely; at first I wasn't even curious as to why he did not use the privacy screen provided to him. I was naive.

I had rolled up my sleeves, hung my lab coat up and was ready to proceed when the gunslinger began unbuckling his large belt slowly. My cheeks flared pink and I turned around apologetically as he kicked off his boots and let all of his bottom garments of clothing fall to the floor with a heavy 'clunk'. He smirked my way and chuckled, the same deep chuckle I would soon learn to be mischievous with sexual desire. He walked by me, stark naked (except for his hat!) his hand running over my shoulder and lay on the table. Ready.

I payed it no mind and got to work, I covered his behind with a towel and poured a generous amount of oil onto my hands. I heard his breath intake heavily as stray droplets slipped threw my fingers and landed cool against his hot back; the stray oil running down his toned muscles, filling in the divots of his lower spine before spilling onto the table below. I placed my hands on him and began to run slick, firm hands up the base of his spine to his neck. My thumbs ran in circles over the tight muscles of his shoulder blades before my fingers splay into a fan and run back down him, massaging in small circles along his sides. He groans and I bite back a delighted smile. I am pleased he is relaxed, I can feel his previous tension melting away.

"Darlin' you're pure torture..." he whispers thickly to me as I repeat my ministrations over his exposed flesh, my hands looking small in comparison to the vast expanse of back muscle.

"I appreciate the compliment, Jesse." I reply calmly as I rubbed. "I like to think I work well with my hands... it's a skill I worked hard to achieve, especially as a field medic." I repeat this process over and over until I feel satisfied with his bodies posture and muscle reaction to my touch; when I am I move onwards.

I shifted his towel upwards as I moved down and began kneading the back of one of his thighs. My thumbs cut through excess oil and run up the centre slowly before stopping just below the buttocks, from there my fingers caught the sides of the leg and began expertly making my way back down.

He moans this time, my hands falter for the briefest of seconds but I continue.

It does not take me long to thoroughly work out all of the tension on the back half of his tanned body, he does not moan again and I do not falter. I am calming when I run my hand down his shoulder and request in a low, friendly tone that he turn over so I may continue. He does so without hesitation and my cheeks go beet red as the privacy towel falls away to the floor and I am left staring at my patients fully erect, fully exposed penis.

"I..uhh, I'm sorry..here.." I go to reach for the fallen towel so that I might cover him and spare his embarrassment. But he stops me with a lightning quick snatch of my now oily arm with that powerful robotic limb of his he holds me still.

"No need Doc. I'm perfectly comfortable and relaxed right here." He stated calmly with a wink from under his tilled hat. I clear my throat awkwardly and nod. "So just keep doing ya thing, you're doing a great job chasing that stress away." He instructs with a chuckle before gliding my slick hand onto his chest and down to his navel. I swallow, my mouth dry.

Ok. An erection is a perfectly normal male response to a stimulated body, especially a relaxed one. Nature. Normal. Why was I blushing? Why won't he let me cover it?

I push these thoughts out of my mind as I continue with my standard professional massage technique as if nothing has happened. I run oily hands over his pectoral muscles before caressing his neck and collarbone. He groans happily as they then run straight down his slick abdominal muscles to rest and perform small circles just above his exposed pelvic area. He groans once more as I begin to repeat the process.

I am stopped however by him once more, this time both of his larger, strong hands have ahold of mine; ceasing my movement. I can not pull away.

I turn my whole neck to look back at him curiously, a piece of stray brown hair spilling over my naive eyes, only to find him smirking devilishly back at me.

"Why, you've found the problem area darlin'." He whispers to me, his voice is low and thick with something I do not recognise- it is husky, like the flu. I snap out of my thoughts as my hands start to be forcefully dragged downwards through the oil. "This here is where I've been keepin' most of my stress." He continues as he sits up throwing his legs effortlessly over the side of the table; all the while keeping my hands on a steady route downwards until I was holding his...well...his dick. I take a sharp intake of breath and look up at him once more, I am now standing between his knees, our faces too close. I bite my lip, face hot. His eyes are alight with hunger and his mouth was twisted into a playful smirk looking down at me. He began using my hands to touch himself and I look away shyly, biting my lip harder, awkwardly. I feel his fingers domineering over mine as they slide oily up and down his eager shaft slowly before he navigates the touch of one of my hands to the leaking head of his manhood. I still can not pull away from his iron grip as I am forced to play with him. My cheeks are burning.

"Jesse...I-" I had meant to tell him to stop, that I am his doctor and that this was very very wrong. I was cut short as he moaned deeply from my forced touch before he leant forward and consumed my mouth in a hungry kiss. He pressed forward, deepening the kiss and moaning into my mouth as he forces my hands to quicken their pace on him. My eyes widen in panic.

"Hmmpht! Jesse!" I struggled to pull my face away but I do, breaking the wet kiss in time to watch in horror as the hot blooded cowboy reaches his climax with a shuttering gasp. He ejaculates all over my hands and slightly on my waist and I feel dirty. He does not release me. I pull against him to no avail.

"Mr McCree!" I breath, face hot, my voice is uneven. "P-please! Let me go! I- I am your doctor! I have a responsibility to-"

He kisses me again, it is just as deep and hungry as before but I fight against it. I feel his teeth push hard against my lip and I gasp; he invades me with his tongue and I moan involuntary at the feeling. This forced feeling. He chuckles and stands upwards off of the massage table; he does not let my hands go free. We are still too close.

There is too much spit when he finally pulled away and I am left in his iron grasp breathing heavily and confused. He abruptly lets me go, my arms fall to my sides heavily, sticky and with the sickly feeling of warm fluid rapidly cooling. My breathing is uneven, I am shaking.

"Ya responsibility is to me darlin', you signed the forms too." He sang before taking his cowboy hat off and tossing it aside. I began to step backwards and attempt escape from him, but he grabs me effortlessly. As an experienced field doctor, a hundred thoughts began to fly by in an instant. I could try to fight him off I know, I have had the training- but like I said I am a doctor and I know I would not last 2 seconds against Gunslinger Jesse McCree. I could call or wave for help, but it would be useless- this area of the base is empty at this time of the day and this medical lab is shut for privacy reasons.

Gripping my arms he leans in close, his lips ghosting over mine as he speaks.

"Your job is to relieve my stress by any means I desire, ain't that right?" He added deeply before he leans in and forces the collar of my black shirt to one side, exposing my flushed pale neck him. He runs his tongue over me and I shudder at the feeling, his beard causing me to fidget. "Shame if you go back on your word now! I bet poor Dr. Ziegler would be mighty disappointed in you- heck she might even disbar you from the medical world all together."

My lip quivers at the thought and I moan unintentionally as he begins sucking on my sensitive areas expertly. He was right. I had promised Angela I would do anything to protect her friends and allies. To make Overwatch great again.

I HAD signed those documents rashly, my logic overtaken by my need for acceptance. I was bound to help these people...by any means. My face grows redder and I release a shaky breath. My mind is reeling, I can't think.

Fine. I steel my gaze and relax my muscles into his touch and he grunts approvingly, licking up to my ear, then to my jaw and then he is kissing me deeply once more. I will give him what he desires, he is the only one out of all of my patients who has requested this kind treatment. Sex was indeed a powerful stress reliever, used by many people it can be wonderful for blood pressure and the release of positive hormones into the body...

It will be my shameful secret. I can live with that.

I have barley enough time to register his lips leaving mine in favour of my neck once more before his large hands have started pulling at my pants roughly, loosening my belt buckle and tugging. I take the opportunity to take in another sharp breath, my sticky hands clinging helplessly onto his oily, naked shoulders- my legs are becoming increasingly weak under his touch, my body is hot and screaming. I am not used to this feeling, it feels natural...but foreign. Nervousness creeps into the pit of my stomach.

My pants (and briefs!) are yanked down my bare thighs roughly and they barley make it past my knees before Jesse sits backwards; pulling me down with him into his oily lap hungrily. I have only enough time to get one leg out of my pants! His hands explore me and I shutter, his oily fingers running under my black shirt caressing my sensitive skin, down my back and slowly down my thighs and buttocks as he kisses me.

"Darlin' I'm 'bout to relieve some serious stress..." he whispers lowly in my ear, running his tongue down my neck and sucking on my collar bone. I look away and bite my lip shyly. It is awkward sitting in his lap, I am still half dressed and the feeling of his erection pressing up against my behind makes my stomach drop in naive fear.

I am not used to this situation and I think he knows it, he is enjoying it.

"Ahh..." my breath hitches and I squeeze my eyes shut as his lips find my own once again and the feeling of an oily metal finger slips it's way inside of me. My grip on him tightens and I squirm, causing him to chuckle into my mouth and began to thrust this cold digit repeatedly inside, twisting and teasing. It is uncomfortable, cold and foreign but not painful; still, I can't help but tighten up.

"Shhhh, darlin', you gotta relax for me.." he mumbles into my lips and I nod slightly against his touch as he forces a second finger inside of me suddenly.

"Ahh!" I pull my mouth away from him suddenly, my forehead dropping to press against his oily shoulder as I grit my teeth in pain, sharp tears in my eyes. As he plays and stretches with me, his other hand finds my own half hard manhood and he begins to stroke me, to distract me. I cry out, my teeth find their way into his muscular shoulder and I bite down, he hisses through his kisses; his lips smirking. I taste blood, but I do not care.

"Ahh!"

He continues pumping me and fingering me expertly, my cries become louder and my stomach begins to coil. The pain and pleasure was too much and it wasn't long before I was crying out to him, a powerful orgasim the likes I have not experienced in a very long time racking my shaking, sweaty body. I writhe in his lap, my oily thighs gliding over his as I frantically push sweaty brown hair from my flashed face. When I come down I am all to aware that he is staring at me hungrily under lust clouded lashes. My clothes are wet, ruined, my breath is uneven and shallow, my hair is a sweaty disheveled brown mess; I am distracted. I did not even feel his third and final slick metal finger slip its way inside of me. He plays with me and I can't even find my voice enough to cry out, to moan, to do anything against him but mew submissively as he continues to kiss me in all the places that seem to drive my body crazy. He chuckles deeply when my hips start to move against his teasing hand and eagerly waiting penis, involuntarily grinding down on that bizarre but tempting feeling. The moment my body asks for something, it is taken away as he pulls himself out of me quickly and stand up from the massage table with a low rumbling snarl.

My weak arms scramble to find his neck for support when I am suddenly lifted into the air as he stands; his strong muscular arms hooking themselves under me. My legs wrap around his naked, oily waist instinctively so I do not fall and he moans.

"Mr. McCree I-

He kisses me again harshly, hungrily and my voice is silenced with a moan of my own as I cling helplessly to this lust mad cowboy. He begins to walk forwards until I feel my hot, wet clothed back press up against the cool hard surface of the medical bay wall. He readjusts his hold on me to one arm like I weigh nothing before he grabs his own stiff manhood and begins guiding it inside of me with urgency. I squeak and he groans lowly and hotly into our kiss as his pushes past that tight, oily ring of muscle and sheaths himself completely inside me.

"Ahh..!" I break away from him and moan, my lungs screaming, burning for air, nails gripping his bare shoulders. He does not wait, he begins to thrust upwards into me, long powerful snaps of his hips causing me to see stars. He groans into me, sucking hard onto my sweaty neck- bruising the pale flesh with delight.

"Ahhh...ahh!" My hands slip from his slick shoulders and begin to search his back for something, anything to grasp in an attempt to keep myself from drowning in the pleasure.

"P-please...please...J-Jesse...I-

I struggle to form words, my brain can not create a full sentence and I am left begging for him as white dots of pleasure fill my eyes and overlord my senses with each thrust. "Pl-please...ahh!"

I heard him chuckle lowly.

"Come on doc." He whispers hotly into my throat, his lips finding my jaw. He growls. "Quit torturin' yaself..." He pushes out of me and thrusts back in hard, causing me to cry out to him, throwing my head backwards against the wall, my toes curling. "Ya barely holding on..." he teases me, I feel his mouth twist into a smirk again me and I grip his back harder, breathing hard- face sweaty and flushed.

He begins to thrust faster, harder. Moans filling the air around us, building.

"O-oh god Jesse Ahh!"

I climax around him, crying out his name one again as my orgasim rakes across my body like a tsunami of electric pleasure. My nails scrape down his back, no doubt creating long irritated lines. My throat is raw and my head falls to his shoulder, my breath is hard and uneven as I fight to keep my brain oxygenated. Sweat drips down my hair and brow, my face and body are hot and flushed- my thigh muscles are spazzing uncontrollably, arms weak.

He groans as I tighten around him and continues to thrust into me rapidly, his grip on my legs tightening enough to cause pain as my body sends him falling over the edge shortly after me. His long hard thrusts suddenly start to become erratic and desperate. His breath is laboured and heavy as his sweaty head drops to my shoulder and he begins to kiss my bruised neck. I feel him ejaculate inside and my breath hitches at the hot intrusion, my hands traveling up his back to his neck, to twist into his sweaty brown hair as he leans back and takes my mouth into his once more.

He kisses me deeply, slowly as his thrusts begin to slow; his tongue exploring me deeply and I moan as his hips finally come to a stop. My eyes are still shut as he pulls himself out of me, my cheeks are red and I can not bring myself to look at him. I am embarrassed, shy. He chuckles.

"Thanks Darlin', but looks like my appointment's over." He whispers hotly into my ear as he lets me go to stand on my own. He turns away from me and begins to pick up his clothes and redress. He does not look at me as he does so.

My legs are shaking under my own weight, the muscles are sore and jello like in consistency and any moment I know I will collapse. I grab onto the wall for support, my face screwing up as I feel his seed run down my leg uncomfortably. I try not to look weak or sore. I am.

"I feel mighty relaxed Doc." He states casually as he places his hat back on as a finishing touch to his outfit. "I couldn't even spell the word 'stress' if I wanted to right now!" He walks over to me and leans in close, placing on hand on the wall near my head. His voice is low and husky, his eyes intense and burning down at me. "I'll see ya next week, Doctor Winters."

I am proud to say that I did hold his steel gaze in that moment, my voice did not waver and I did stand on my own as I replied professionally.

"Thank you Mr. McCree. Have a lovely day, I will see you next week for your next appointment."

And he left.

I collapsed to the ground, my legs no longer capable of holding me upright.

I had no idea how out of hand this was going to become...

...

Yay! I'm sorry if it's bad!


	3. Junkrat

Junkrat

I guess word spreads like wild fire on this base.

Ok, maybe not that quickly, but after the incident last week regarding myself and one of my patients- it was hard not to think everyone was talking about you, looking at you. Judging you...

Of course they had no idea. About anything- I was dreading my next appoint with that cowboy! No idea.

But it was my dirty secret to keep, I had told no one of what had transpired that afternoon, I refuse to even admit it to myself most of the time; there was no way anyone else would even know about it unless...

Jesse McCree was out there gloating to 'the boys'.

No, he wouldn't do that...would he? Honestly I had no idea, I barley know him as an individual: he was capable of anything. He certainly proved he didn't care about my feelings in this matter when he decided to use me for his own depraved needs; so he could really be up to who knows what! But still, I had told everyone I had hurt my leg recently, that this is the reason I limp currently. People were sympathetic, yet I still feel like they're staring...

Ok I know I sound paranoid and normally I would agree with you that it's all in my imagination. I thought that too when I started getting long curious stares from Overwatch soldiers that made my ears and cheeks go pink while eating. Or hearing whispers with my name on people's lips as I walk the halls. The logical explanation would be to say these feeling of paranoia are due to my own guilty conscience about the whole ordeal, denial and shock after such a rushed and brash sexual experience. And I had almost convinced myself. That was until today when I received a rather loud, rather sharp wolf whistle follow down the halls after me as I rushed to my lab for a late appointment. My strides faulted slightly and I almost stopped at the sound, the ice cold feeling of embarrassment and fear creeping into my heart. I take a deep, shaky breath to stay professional and ignore it, squaring my shoulders and continuing on my way- I did not want to keep my next appointment waiting any longer then I have. I am a professional.

I will deal with this later...

...

When I finally reach my medical office it is empty, my appointment is late. I frown and check my watch curiously as I walk inside and begin to set up for the afternoon. Jamison is never early, so I wasn't really too surprised. I sit down at my desk and get to work while I wait; I am halfway through shuffling medical reports when I am alerted to the rhythmic sound of a peg leg hitting the metal hallway floor in rapid approach.

I tap my papers into line and place them to one side before I stand in time to have the 'Junkrat' shuffle his way inside my lab with a laugh. I eye him up and down as I circle my desk; crossing my arms.

"G'day Doc!" He greets with a giggle when he sees me. He walks in and flops himself down on one of my patient couches causally. I cringe automatically for the pristine white leather against his normally soot covered body. "Me leg took longer then I thought to readjust- sorry I'm late!" He laughed and held up his peg leg to rattle around in my direction. I smile politely.

"No problem at all Mr Fawkes I-

"Junkrat!" He cut me off with a serious tone and I faulted for a moment, staring.

"Junkrat" I repeat. "It is no problem, I am happy you are here today." I was happy, 'Junkrat' was one of my most curious patients by far! His files were interestingly indepth and I find myself selfishly intrigued from a psychological standpoint. He was clearly unstable, wrapping himself in a deep psychosis and relying on his dependency for kleptomania and pyromania for acceptance in a social situation. He relied on his own insanity to survive the real world. At least that was my running theory. I have only had limited time with him so it was in no way convulsive.

He laughed manically, wiggling his legs in the air with delight. "Oh so am I! So am I! Very happy! You know why? Ask me why Doc!" He rolls over on the couch so he is laying on his stomach, looking across the room at me with a large twisted grin propped up on a robotic arm. I noted the dark smudges on the white leather and sigh inwardly.

"Why, is that?" I ask him curiously, playing along. "Why are you happy to be here today?" I was curious, he is never really happy to be here.

His twisted grin fell to a dark smirk as he giggles softly at me. "Because I get ta fuck ya mate!" He laughs loudly, his body shaking with hysteria. My stomach drops as an ice cold sensation of shock suddenly creeps over me at the bold statement. My arms fall to my sides heavily and I know my mouth is hanging agape in surprise. I am in literal shock. Wow. My body is heavy and I have to clear my throat before speaking.

"E-excuse me?" I ask, my voice is uneven and a light pink tone begins to spread across my cheeks, did I mishear him? He giggles, rolling again so he was laying on his back, looking back at me lazily, almost upside down on that now ruined couch.

"I get ta smash ya back out mate, exciting stuff really!" He repeated casually, moving his arms around to make lewd gestures with his hands as if to get a point across. I swallow, my mouth is dry, my head is fuzzy. I lean against my desk, confused.

"What...?" I ask again blankly and he rolls not so graciously off the couch and onto the floor before jumping up and righting himself to standing. "N-no...you're here for an appointment." I was talking to myself I know, as if telling myself this just to keep myself together. He begins walking towards me, I don't even notice; my brain is not working...or over working I wasn't sure. My face is red, I can feel it.

"Yeah wouldn't miss it!" He agreed, giggling. "When I found out from the boys' that you just let us rut away the stress instead of talkin' about our feelings- I fell in love!" He sang to me in such a casual tone that I couldn't physically pull away from him when he grabbed my shoulders. Leaving sooty handprints on my white lab coat. Shock. I was really in shock, I hadn't been paranoid at all! People did know! They had been staring! That horrid feeling of dread became stronger, mixing with the embarrassment and shock if it all. My legs felt weak.

"T-the boys?" I croak, his robotic hand pushing my face upwards to look into his twisted, dirty grin. "Wh-who? Where did you hear this?" Dread was griping me tight.

"I think you know who mate..." he states with a giggle, his robotic thumb running over my pink cheek impatiently, smearing a line of black onto my pale skin.

McCree.

Fuck him! Yes I've done that but still. Fuck him! If Junkrat knows, who else?! Dr. Ziegler?! I would die if she did, I wouldn't be able to show my face in the medical world again. My career would be over, my reputation ruined. All because I wasn't strong enough to say no and be firm.

I began to breath quickly, panicking in his grasp. He laughs like it's a funny joke, pulling me briefly from my haze. I stand up weakly from my current leaning position on my desk to my full height against him. He dwarfs me normally, but slouched we are even.

"Who else knows about what happened between Mr. McCree and myself?" I demand in a sudden rush of fear filled determination, pulling my face away from his loose grasp. He grins, showing me his slightly pointed teeth.

"Oh! Don't worry mate. It's just a little fun between us lads here on the base!" He confirmed, grabbing my face once more, his grip is stronger as he pushes my nose like a button. "Us boys' like to have a bit of a competition ya see. In private." He sings and I swallow, my ears burning. Face red. He smells of burnt rubber and gun power.

"What competition?" My brown eyes burning with dread, fear, anger and everything in between.

"Best fuck wins!"

With that he burst into hysterics once more, his laughter sharp and twisted as he grips my coated waist tightly. My eyes barley have enough time to widen before he spins me around and forces me to bend over my own desk with tremendous force.

"W-wait, Jamison!" I squeak in protest as he lifts the back of my lab coat up roughly, ruining the material with soot. "Wouldn't...wouldn't you like to keep talking about your mother?" I beg desperately, trying to turn my head to look back at him. "We were making such progress! Don't you want to finish up our talk? I really feel it will help you with your stress and...and your-

"Nah!" He cuts me off with a giggle, his strong hands forcing me down once more. I let out a winded grunt. "I've decided this is the stress relieve I need Doc! Besides, I can't win a bet if I don't participate!"

I take a deep, calming breath. My palms are flat against the papers on my desk as I feel his long fingers creep around my waist to the front, he begins unbuckling my belt. There is no discouraging him it seems. He has requested this as his treatment and like McCree, I have to say yes. I'm too far into this not too. If I denied him he may tell Doctor Ziegler, I can't let that happen.

He makes no attempts to kiss me as the belt gives way and he rips the black pants and briefs down my legs happily, the edges of his knuckles leaving black soot lines down my thighs. I squirm awkwardly. I am suddenly so exposed and naked to him, I bite my lip shyly; eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. Not again! He whistles with delight. I shut my eyes tighter.

He leans forward and giggles into my ear happily, still making no attempt to kiss the flushed, vulnerable skin. His dirty hands run down my spine excitedly before tracing my ribs and finally sliding down to cup my ass. I shiver. He squeezes me curiously and I yelp unexpectedly. He laughs harder and my cheeks deepen with red.

"Not a bad set if equipment your working with here mate!" I feel him squeeze me again before a sharp stinging pain of a slap makes the breath in my lungs hitch. He slaps me again, and again, no doubt leaving sooty handprints on my behind. Each time I hiss with pain and he giggles with pleasure. Tears start to form in my eyes.

Just as I feel like I can't take anymore of his hysteric punishment he slips 2 semi dry fingers inside me and I squeak. It does not hurt to my amazed surprise and when he starts pumping them inside me with a twisted but curious giggle, he slaps me once more and I find myself letting out a loud, wanton moan of pleasure. Wait..what?

He slaps me again and twists his fingers upwards to push against my prostate roughly.

"Ahh..ah!" I moan again, uncontrollably and my red raw, sooty hips push back onto him instinctively and he laughs madly. I feel his hard length behind that rough pants material and I am embarrassed when I find myself even thinking about it. So unprofessional! He continues to play with me cruelly, rubbing my prostrate and hearing me moan; but as I push back onto him he retaliates with a sharp slap that has me jolting forward as if shocked with electrical pleasure. Soon I am not crying out in pain, only pleasure and I hate myself for it. This has all tumbled out of control so quickly my head is spinning. My hesitant, shy brain can not keep up with my excited body. Strange, I certainly don't feel excited for what is about to come next, I feel embarrassed and shameful.

"Someone's keen mate!" He states brashly and I bite back a shameful groan of disappointment when he pulls his fingers from me. I am embarrassed by my own actions and despite my hot sweaty face, my blood runs cold as I hear him spit into his hand and giggle softly as he runs his own hand over his erect length. Readying himself. I did not even hear him unbuckle himself over my own moans it would seem.

My eyes are unblinking and I stare at my wall mounted medical degree hanging proudly in front of me as he pushes himself inside with one strong thrust. This is what all my years of dedicated study has brought me too, it would seem. My breath hitches in my throat when he groans low and deep with pleasure. He stands inside of me unmoving for a short time, his hands on my back pushing my now dirty lab coat up and out of his way. I stay silent, stealing in gulps for air in a hope it would cool my hot face, a dull pain in my back from my standing position almost spurs me on to start thrusting backwards onto him myself. Almost but not quite.

He begins thrusting into me suddenly, it is not slow and it is certainly not rhythmic or graceful. It is uncomfortable for me at first, his meagre form of lubricant, while feeling great for him if his deep, giggling moans were any indication, I found myself squirming around him, my thighs rubbing together awkwardly with each thrust. He notices this it seems and laughs, one of his hands coming down to slap my behind one again.

"Ahh!" I gasp with pleasure and his laugher and thrusts get harder. I begin to feel it now, those small sparks if pleasure every time he pushes into me, they start to become louder, until it is screaming over the pain. He is hitting my prostrated irregularly but quickly and my legs have become weak under him, my thighs falling open further, much to his delight. He pushes in deep now.

"Oh...ahh, oh my god...!" I'm moaning out to him helplessly, my hands are scrunched up into fists on my desk, ruining my paperwork. My brown hair is sweaty and falling over my red flushed face. My eyes are shut, and I almost die when I feel his cool robotic fingers reach around and grasp my own erection and begin pumping erratically. My precum allowing him to make the motions over my shaft smooth and beyond pleasurable.

"Ahh! Ahh...ahh..ooh!" I am close, I can feel it, my stomach is tight with pleasure and I have lost my ability to think clearly. To think at all. I can't hear anything but my own heartbeat in my ears, I can't feel anything but white hot pleasure or see anything but my own, blurry desk paperwork. It is build up inside of me, growing and expanding until I can barley hold onto it.

"AHH! Oh god!"

When I reach my orgasim it is hard; it rakes across my sweaty tired body quickly and I go from screaming out loudly for him to collapsing onto my desk with muscles the consistency of jello. My clothes are sweaty and hot, my breathing is uneven and shallow as he continues to thrust into me, laughing. I feel spent, my hole becoming increasingly sensitive as he continues and I know it will soon be too maddening for me to handle.

"Ahh...ahh please...I-I can't take it...a-anymore..." I beg to him through short gasps of air, my sweaty flushed face turning to look back at him weakly. He just giggles through his own groans back at me...

I am not used to this hot devouring feeling of pleasure, it is foreign and scary. It is tiring and I am such a novice...

But he continues his rapid, unorganised pace inside of me, my tired mews of pleasure slowly growing once more to moans and pleas. The wet sound of our skin ramming together with every thrust making me crazy.

"P-please...god...ah.." I beg with shallow breath, it is pointless.

My eyes suddenly widen and my breath hitches in my throat as I feel both of his hands grasp tightly onto my hips and he begins thrusting even harder, my own semen mixing with the black soot on my red raw skin makes my skin crawl.

"Ahh...ahh! P-please...ah!" He is thrusting into me hard, almost violently now, pulling almost completely out before slamming himself back in hard enough to jolt my whole body forward. My hands scramble to grasp at the side of my desk for support, I feel the heavy desk shake and move slightly every time I am slammed into it. My thighs and knees will be bruised later on I know but is the last thing on my mind as I am forced into my second orgasim in such a short space of time. It is just as powerful as the first and pain licks at the edges off it but I still mange to cry out moan with sweaty tear stung eyes, spilling my own seed over my leg and desk edge yet again. Shuttering helplessly in his grasp.

The dirty junker follows after shortly and his hard thrusts begin to form a sense of final rhythm as he finally reaches his own climax. His grunt is low and animal like as he leans forward and presses his dirty, sweaty face into my equally filthy, half clothed back. I feel him release into me, it is hot and sudden but I can't bring myself to cry out at the foreign sensation as it laps and burns up my insides. He begins to slow the pace of his thrusts before giving one final big, hard snap of his hips then falling to a stop inside. There is silence as we both breath heavily, catching our breathes.

"Ah! Not bad at all mate!" He laughs, giving me one final slap to my ass before he rips himself out of me quickly, the slippery feeling sending a shiver up my spine. He steps away from me and my legs collapse instantly, my hands still holding onto my desk as I sit awkwardly, half dressed in a mess of my own bodily fluids on the floor. The muscles in my legs and back have began to spasm and I can't look at him as I feel his seed begin dripping out of me; mixing with the mess below. He dresses quickly and to his credit, doesn't at all looked ruffled by the experience as he stretches his peg leg and giggles hysterically down at me.

"Thanks Doc! What a fun way to waste an hour, eh?" He laughs again as I try to stand, I can't. "I'll be back next week! Don't forget to let everyone know I fucked ya good!" He reminded me happily before gazing lazily at the watch on my now messy desk. Had it really been an hour? It felt like an eternity a moment ago.

"T-thank you for your time today Mr. Fawkes, I will see you next week." I reply automatically, professionally though my voice is strained, throat dry. He reads the clock and I see his eyes widen.

"Crickey! Is that the time, I'm late! See ya later doc!" He calls with mad glee. "Oh! And don't worry! I'll keep ya little secret! For now!"

I watch as he hobbles with haste out of my off office, laughing and leaving me alone as quickly as this had all started. I am dirty with soot, sweat and mixed bodily fluids, my clothes are ruined and stained and I am unable to stand as I pull and buckle my pants slowly. My office phone rings and I am barley able to reach it with my arms.

"H-hello?" I ask, clearing my raw throat.

"Scott! You are still on base?" It was Doctor Ziegler, my stomach drops.

"Ye-yes, I...just finished up some paperwork and I'm heading out the door now..." I lie, rubbing the soot off of my face with the back of my hand. My eyes stinging at the sound of her concerned voice on the other end of the patchy, static filled line. I pretend to yawn.

"Oh good! Well in that case I'll call you tomorrow ok? I want an update on how you are going!" She states happily and I want to cry, I don't. I attempt to stand up again, I succeed, barley.

"Yes of course! Tomorrow will be fine!" I pause briefly. "When are you coming back from your mission?"

There is a moment of silence. "I'm not sure, why?" She asks. "Is there something wrong?"

My legs are shaking horribly and my stomach turns at the feeling of my sticky, semen covered legs sticking to my sooty, gun power reeking pants.

"No of course not, everything's fine!"

Everything was a disaster.

...

Who is next? Let me know!


End file.
